Movie Mayhem
by schmezfez
Summary: It is a whole lot of movies put into one story and a couple of tv shows! Please R


Amanda~ Lara Croft: Tomb Raider Ashlee~ Daphne: Scooby Doo Amy~ Rain: Resident Evil Hannah~ Arwen: Lord of the Rings Ross~ Aragorn: Lord of the Rings Lucinda~ Max: Dark Angel Rhiannon~ Courtney: Bring it on Tahlia~ Anja: Buffy Julia~ Mary Jane: Spiderman Tom~ Fred Jones: Scooby Doo Cally~ Fred: Angel Steph~ Cordelia: Angel Daniel~ Alex West: Tomb Raider  
  
Chapter 1: Change to different places  
  
"Hey Fred wait up!!!!!" Daphne yelled while running.  
  
"Hurry up Daph otherwise the Star Catcher is going to get you and me!" Fred replied.  
  
Daphne tried to run faster but her feet just hurt more. The further she ran the more pain went through her feet.  
  
"Fred I can't run any further because....." Before Daphne could finish the background had changed.  
  
"Hey Fred what just happened?" Daphne asked.  
  
"I have no idea?!!???" he replied.  
  
They walked about 10 kilometres when they bumped into a tall female and a tall male.  
  
"Um you better get out of our way otherwise we are going to be killed by the orcs!" the female said.  
  
"What the hell are orcs?" Daphne asked.  
  
"You don't know what orcs are?" the man asked.  
  
"Anyway I think we better run before they catch us!" the female replied.  
  
They ran about 30 kilometres before they lost the orcs.  
  
"Ok I think that we better introduce ourselves first. My name is Arwen and this is my friend Aragorn" Arwen said.  
  
"Well I'm Daphne and this is my friend Fred Jones" Daphne replied.  
  
"Oh no!!! The orcs have seen us" Aragorn shouted.  
  
They all ran from that spot when the background changed yet again.  
  
"Ok where the hell are we now?" Daphne complained.  
  
"Daphne shut up and stop complaining! We have gone to a different world again!" Fred yelled.  
  
"Ok ok you don't have to yell at me!" Daphne replied.  
  
They walked around for a while when they ran into a girl running while shooting her gun.  
  
"Hey watch where you guys are going next time you shit heads!" the girl said.  
  
"Well someone is in a bad mood!" Daphne said.  
  
"Hey no I'm not! All my team has been eaten by zombies and I am running form them while trying to shoot them!" the girl replied.  
  
"Ok can you tell us who you are and where we are?" Arwen asked.  
  
"Ok my name is Rain. You are in the Hive, Racoon City and I must tell you guys now what you are all wearing isn't appropriate for here!" Rain answered.  
  
"Well I hate to tell you this but this is what we wear where we come from" Aragorn said getting pissed off.  
  
"Ok but I'm telling you we better run otherwise we will be eaten by the zombies coming after me!" Rain said.  
  
They all followed Rain down six flights of stairs until they came to a door.  
  
"Hey Rain have you been in this room before?" Fred asked.  
  
"Nope! Never seen it before!" she replied.  
  
They all followed Rain into the door when they found the background had changed again.  
  
"Ok where the hell are we now?" Daphne complained again.  
  
"Oh for the god damn last time Daph shut up!" Fred yelled.  
  
"Fine then!!!" Daphne yelled at him and then poked her tongue out at him.  
  
They walked until there feet wouldn't let them walk any further. About 10 minutes after they stopped they bumped into a medium height girl and a medium height man.  
  
"Oh hi! Can't chat for long! Running away from these little evil monkeys!" the girl said.  
  
"Hey can you tell us where we are?" Rain asked.  
  
"Yeah we are in Cambodia" the girl answered.  
  
"Ok thank you!" Arwen replied.  
  
"Ok what the hell are you people wearing?!!???" the man asked.  
  
"Hey Alex, it looks like Arwen and Aragorn from Lord of the Rings, Rain from Resident Evil and Daphne and Fred from Scooby Doo don't ya think?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yeah it does" Alex replied.  
  
"Hey how do you know our names?" asked Daphne.  
  
"Well you guys are all from movies" the girl replied.  
  
"Well seen as how you know us tell us who you are" Rain demanded.  
  
"Oh how rude of me. I'm Lara Croft and this is my good friend/colleague Alex West" Lara replied.  
  
"Ok thanks now we must get going" Lara demanded.  
  
They got up from the ground and then the background changed again. 


End file.
